


hot new mod for a hot new bod

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Carbon Fiber Genji Shimada, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Genji's got some new modifications, and McCree adores the way it looks.





	

Jesse whined, tugging slightly at the hard ropes pinning his arms above his head. He drank in the sight of the ethereal creature above him, straddling his waist.

Genji said he had some new modifcations. God, was he right. In place of polished chrome was deep navy blue, reminiscent of the deepsea reaches of the ocean. In place of acidic green was luminescent, bright blue, electric and dazzling. The blue light pulsed, softly, breathing, heartbeats. 

Genji trailed his own hands across his body, nimble fingers circling his ventports. He ran a hand across his hips, rolling them just-so into Jesse's ever-prominent erection. Every movement under the moonlight highlighted Genji's iridescence, the unique pattern of dark carbon fiber between shades of blue. He was a bird of paradise on full display.

"Do you like this?" Genji inquired, quietly, his voice rumbling and resounding through his entire body.

"F-fuck  _yes_ , darlin'!" Jesse cried out. He bucked his hips upwards, moaned deeply as Genji responded with generous grinding. "Yes, darlin', yer so beautiful. Yer a masterpiece. I'm never gonna stop admirin' you."

A soft metallic purr rose from within Genji. He puffed out his chest, bathing in the praise and awe of his lover. "You are too kind." he said with a warm laugh. "Since you are being so good, would like me to show you more?" 

"Yer treatin' me plenty enough already," Jesse fawned. An almost sheepish look came over him, then. "I wouldn't mind a li'l more, though." 

That robotic purr amplified, and now Jesse could feel it, adding to heat pooling in his abdomen. "And I would not mind giving you more." replied Genji coolly. He adjusted himself, stretching his arms, following Jesse's eyes as he was beheld. This was what he most adored -  _being_ adored, regarded as a thing of beauty to be revered.

Genji leaned back, spreading his thick thighs to display his pussy, already dripping transluscent, glowing blue fluid on Jesse's abdomen.

Genji trailed a hand down to rub at his swollen clit, head thrown back in pleasure. He toyed with himself, deeply massaged himself until he was jerking into his own ministrations. His fingers dipped in between his slick folds.

With his other hand, he slid two nimble fingers inside his pussy, thrusting in and out of himself, slick dripping down his hand.

A moan of appreciation arose of Jesse. He was utterly transfixed, drooling at the sight before him. His lover masturbating, and he wasn't allowed to touch.

Genji eased in a third finger, gasping as he scissored and thrusted his fingers, curling them inside himself. Opening himself wider and wider, stretching his cute pussy apart. He felt a familiar sensation, almost like the need to relieve himself, even as climax approached.

"Open your mouth." Genji ordered, not unkindly. Jesse did as he was told without hesitation, opening up, his tongue touching his bottom lip.

With a few more rapid thrusts, Genji hit his climax, crying out a delicious moan. His fluids rushed from him, squirting into Jesse's eager mouth. The electric blue lights brightened like a star going supernova.

That was what set Jesse on edge. He gave a deep groan of pleasure, panting heavily, hips jerking as he came, thick white ropes of cum splattering against his chest. 

Genji took in a breath, riding out the rest of his orgasm. He was almost entirely tuckered out.

He crawled across Jesse to reach for his arms, quickly untying his lover. With that, Genji plopped down beside Jesse, curling into his side.

"Well,  _fuck_ ," Jesse breathed out, mesmerized. "That was  _amazin'._ You looked... wow."

Genji let out a laugh, which gradually turned into a yawn. "At a loss for words?"

"Mm..." came the grunted response. Jesse turned to face Genji, wrapping his arms around the cyborg, forehead resting against his visor.

"Seems like I should keep these modifications for a while, then." Genji hummed, cuddling in as close as two people could be.

"Doesn't much matter," Jesse responded. "You could be pink for all I care. You're still you, an'  _that's_ what makes you so damn attractive."

When Jesse's eyes opened, there was nothing but a look of genuine love, raw emotion for Genji and Genji only. Genji felt heat rise to his face. Curse Jesse and his sweet romantic words.

"You really are too kind."

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a pro Genji?
> 
> In all seriousness, I love the Carbon Fiber skin. McCree does too, obviously.


End file.
